Veronica Dotsen
| Image = Veronica Dotsen.jpg | ImageSize = 250px | Season = 1 | First = Pilot | Last = | Appearances = | Mentioned = | Aka = "Vee" | Titles = Special Agent | Status = Alive | Age = | Class = | Family = Anton Dotsen (Brother) | Actor = Inbar Lavi }} Special Agent Veronica Dotsen (Inbar Lavi) is a main character in the Fox series Gang Related and a member of the elite Gang Task Force. She is the partner of Special Agent Tae Kim. Background Veronica Dotsen is a U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement agent partnered with Tae Kim and has a brother in prison for murder, who is a member of the Russian mob. She speaks fluent Russian. She was stuck with a needle on-duty that turned out to be HIV positive; however, she does not yet know if she is, as well. Relationships Anton Dotsen Anton Dotsen is Veronica's brother who is currently in prison on a life sentence. He is involved in the Russian mob. Veronica visits him often. During that time, they speak together in Russian. He cares for his sister, willing to go back on saying that he cannot talk about the Russian mob to find out more about what his sister is going through. Veronica cares deeply for her brother. At one point, she even murdered a man who had incriminating information against Captain Samuel Chapel, who was helping her put together a case to get Anton out of jail. Memorable Quotes Season 1 Pilot Veronica is first seen when Detective Ryan and Detective Tanner come back after a high speed chase. Veronica argues with Tanner saying that it was her lead that lead to the bust. Tanner awards ICE half a point. Veronica is at the meeting telling where they are going for the people Los Angelicos cares about. Later she's shown talking about fish scale residue found in the warehouse Tanner was killed in. Veronica goes with Tae Kim, to talk with the Korean Gang, she stands in the background while Tae talks with Su-Jin. Later she goes alone up to a suspect who might have been witness to Tanner's murder. She uses her taser on him to get answers about the shooter. He tells her it's Carlos Acosta. She is part of the team that goes to get Carlos Acosta. Veronica is the one that blows the door knob away with her gun when they bust in. When Ryan get's back after arresting Carlos she is shown digging around looking for the gun. Before Carlos leaves she shoves him into the car. Veronica goes with Sam to interrogate Carlos. Veronica is shown to be outraged that Carlos gets to walk, but Ryan calms her down by reminding her that he wants him to and that something is better than nothing. At the fish scale bust she is shown to be relaying information to everyone else, as she sees through a sniper riffle. She shoots the vans tiers. She is last shown to be laughing after the fish scale raid. Image Gallery